Get a Job (2016 film)
| writers = | starring = | music = Christian Moder | cinematography = David Hennings | editing = Jeff Betancourt | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 76 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Get a Job is a 2016 American comedy film directed by Dylan Kidd and written by Kyle Pennekamp and Scott Turpel, about a group of friends recently graduated and their efforts to secure employment. The film stars Miles Teller, Anna Kendrick, Brandon T. Jackson, Nicholas Braun, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Marcia Gay Harden, Alison Brie and Bryan Cranston. Shot in 2012, the film remained unreleased until March 25, 2016, when it received a limited and video on demand release by Lionsgate Premiere and CBS Films. Plot After graduating from college, Will is set to work in video production for LA Weekly. When he shows up for his first day, however, his boss, Brian Bender tells Will that the position promised to him was lost due to downsizing. He is obligated to find another position quickly to make rent for the house he shares with his friends: Luke, Ethan, and Charlie. When he returns to his father, Roger Davis, for money, Roger reveals he recently lost his job as well. In desperation, Will takes a position as the night manager for a motel. On his first night, Will allows a pimp named Skeezy D to use the motel for his prostitutes. He loses his job the next morning when his boss lets him take the fall in front of the police that arrest Skeezy D. Will ends up succeeding in the video production industry and eventually turns down a promotion and another job offer in order to, instead, start his own video production company. He makes a video interview for his dad, Roger, who also successfully regains employment. His girlfriend, Jillian, is shown handling a business meeting with confidence. In the final credits Ethan, one of the roommates, also finds success in his iStalkU app which allows you to trace someone's exact location by sending a text to their cell phone. Cast * Miles Teller as Will Davis * Anna Kendrick as Jillian Stewart * Brandon T. Jackson as Luke * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Ethan * Nicholas Braun as Charlie * Cameron Richardson as Tara the Stripper * Marcia Gay Harden as Katherine Dunn * Alison Brie as Tanya Sellers * Bryan Cranston as Roger Davis * Jorge Garcia as Fernando the Janitor * John C. McGinley as Diller * John Cho as Brian Bender * Greg Germann as Fernando the Accountant * Bruce Davison as Lawrence Wilheimer * Ethan Dizon as Kwan * Jay Pharoah as Skeezy D * Aaron Hill as Jason Production In January 2012, it was announced that Dylan Kidd was attached to direct the film from a screenplay by Kyle Pennekamp and Scott Turpel. It was also announced that Miles Teller, Anna Kendrick, Bryan Cranston, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Jay Pharoah, and Jesse Eisenberg were all in negotiations to star in the film. In March 2012, CBS Films confirmed the casting of Cranston, Kendrick, Teller, and Pharaoh. As well as announcing that Nicholas Braun, Alison Brie and Brandon T. Jackson had all been cast in the film. In March 2012, John Cho was confirmed to be in the film. Principal photography on the film began on March 12, 2012, in Los Angeles, California. Release After two years in September 2014, Anna Kendrick said the film may never see the light of day due to distribution issues. The film was released on March 25, 2016 in a limited release and through video on demand. Critical response Get A Job was widely panned by critics. On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 5%, based on 21 reviews, with an average rating of 3.6/10. On Metacritic, the film holds a rating of 32 out of 100, based on 8 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews. Jon Frosch of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a negative review writing, in comparison to We Are Your Friends: "Those guys might not have had college degrees, but they had attitude, hustle and a bit of soul — all things the shallow, insipid young characters in Get a Job, as well as the film itself, are sorely missing". Mike D'Angelo of The A.V. Club wrote, "Honestly, it would probably have been better for almost everyone involved—especially Kidd—had Get A Job been left on the shelf permanently. All it can do now is embarrass some young actors who’ve already moved on to bigger and better things." References External links * Official Site * * Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:2016 films Category:CBS Films films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films